


Fragging Sessions

by Transformer Glitch (Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs)



Series: TF Anon Kinky Meme Fills [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Transformer%20Glitch
Summary: Prowl frags Jazz and ends up laying his eggs into the saboteur. Needless to say, Jazz is caught off guard, especially since he was unaware that Praxian's don't birth live young... So Jazz ends up carrying and laying Prowl's eggs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prowls Twin (Skyrange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/gifts).



> Kinky meme request fill: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15825045#t15825045
> 
> (I am the second author of this account. I'm Keaton... I mostly write under the name Transformer Glitch, so if you guys like my work, and want to ask for requests (some will be filled, others not.) feel free to specify if you want theworldsbiggestmistakewasme (Zeke) or Transformer Glitch (Keaton) to write it. :)))

"Ugn! Prowl!" Jazz cried out as his lover forcibly thrust in and out of him, the silver mech moaning loudly at the pleasurable sensations, his front pressed down against the berth.

 

Prowl grinned from where he stood behind the silver mech, servos gripping those slim hips, spike pumping in and out of the hot orifice between Jazz's legs, a shudder passing through his frame when Jazz clenched his valve just so. The moaning silver mech beneath him was truly beautiful, and Prowl thought of what it would be like when Jazz was heavy with his young, that thought alone drawing him closer to overload and his goal to spark Jazz up.

 

"AH! _PROWL_!" Jazz dug his digits into the thermal padding, visor overbright with pleasure as he tilted his hips back into the Praxian's thrusts, moaning as Prowl's thick, heavily ridged spike spread him wide, his valve so stretched that he could feel each pulsation of the other bot's spike, moaning. "Slag it.. Prowl,  _please_!" Jazz begged shamelessly as the Autobot SIC pummeled his ceiling node.

 

Slag it felt so good, that thick spike sliding in and out of his valve, stretching him, sending his nodes singing with pleasure. Prowl's usual attitude led many to believe that fragging the SIC would be like fragging a rock, but that was nowhere near the truth. Prowl was a passionate lover, and never held back. He even outlasted seasoned mecha like Jazz, said mech moaning as he was drawn closer to overload.

 

"P-Prowl." Jazz keened, arching back as best he could, Prowl's thrusts never ceasing as he ruthelessly took his lover, the silver mech's voicebox spitting static, frame crawling with charge. "I'm gonna... Gonna..." Jazz cried out as he Prowl gave one last thrust, grinding against his ceiling node to send the other autobot over the edge, Jazz's valve clenching around the spike spreading it open, dragging Prowl after him.

 

Prowl groaned softly as his spike swelled at the base, transfluids pumping from the pulsating length as Jazz's tanks welcomed the nanites and coding that would help create the sparkling.

 

Jazz jerked in surprise when he felt the spike pressed inside of his valve begin to expand, stretching the rim of his valve until it strained, the saboteur yelping when the inflation finally ceased, trying to pull away from Prowl and see what was happening, his lover holding him in place. "I'm not done Jazz." The tactician scolded softly as he nuzzled into his mate's helm, the silver mech frowning. "Wha' the slag ya doin' down there??" He demanded, jerking his hips again and wringing a yelp from both Prowl and himself as it tugged on the breeding knot. 

 

"Jazz. Stop it, or you'll hurt us both. You said you wanted a sparkling, didn't you?" Prowl grunted, tone slightly pained as he tightened his grip on Jazz's hips, the silver mech frowning before speaking again. "You've gotta slaggin' knot, don't ya??" He demanded, pouting. "Ya could've warned ma  _before_ this happened!" He added, Prowl looking genuinely surprised. "I thought you knew how Praxian's bred?"

 

Feeling slightly irritated with the burning stretch in his valve, Jazz opened his mouth to speak when he felt something... He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like something had bumped against his aft. "Prowler?" He asked in slight confusion.

 

Prowl tensed up at not only the tone of his mate, but the building pressure in his abdomen, originating from the tanks that held his unfertilized young. "Jazz...?" He grunted in slight pain. Did Jazz honestly not know that Praxians laid eggs, not live young? He grimaced. If that was true, he'd never hear the end of it.

 

Opening his mouth to respond, Jazz let out a gasp of surprise when he felt something bump against the rim of his valve... And it felt like it was coming from  _inside_ Prowl's spike! The saboteur opened his mouth to demand an explanation when he felt something pushing against his valve rim, forcing the already stretched metal to separate further.

 

Letting out a cry of surprise, Jazz tried to pull away again, Prowl's servos on his hips the only thing keep him in place, aft flush against the Praxian's pelvic plating. Vents hitching as something very large began to push inside of him, spreading him wider and wider until the rim of his valve trembled with the strain, Jazz let out a long, half-pained whine.

 

Behind him, Prowl moaned as he felt the base of his spike stretching to accommodate the first egg, the transfluid duct seconding as the path through which the egg would be able to travel to the valve of it's carrier, the Praxian's wings trembling as condensation collected on his frame. The Praxian whimpered as he felt the soft protoform of his spike stretching around the sphere shaped egg, stretching and stretching until Prowl was almost sure that his spike would rip open, leaning heavily on Jazz as the first egg began to fight it's way inside, the Praxian shuddered at the cry his lover gave off when the first egg slid in with an audible  _pop_.

 

Jazz arched as the egg popped into his valve, his valve walls seeming to respond to the unprecedented situation, clenching in wave like motions to draw the egg deeper into his valve, reaching the chambers that spiraled open of their own accord, the first egg dropping inside with a soft  _plunk_.

 

Moaning loudly, Prowl had to keep himself as aware as possible to keep from jerking away as a second, third, fourth egg made their way through his spike and settled in the knot, waiting their turn as the second egg pressed into Jazz again, the bulk slowly widening until the fat end was able to slip into the trembling mech's valve.

 

Shaking with pleasure and pain, Jazz jerked in surprise as he felt Prowl's digits tracing his straining valve rim, letting out a choked moan as the Praxian pushed a digit in alongside the engorged spike, the silver mech cursing as a third egg slid into him, spreading his legs a little wider to try and accommodate the stretch more comfortably. He tilted his hips upwards, relieved that the gravity seemed to help with the egg, causing it to slid a little faster until it plopped into his tank alongside the other two.

 

When the fourth began to push it's way into Jazz, the silver saboteur's legs began to shake, the sensation of a hard object sliding down his valve, rubbing against all of his sensors drew him closer to another overload. Jazz cried out, static lacing the gasp of painful pleasure as he overloaded, lubricants gushing out from around Prowl's knot and spattering black and white thighs, the sudden clenching of the valve drawing the fifth and final egg into it, giving it a relatively quick passage to his chambers where it fell amongst the others.

 

Groaning softly now, Jazz trembled and swore as Prowl gave a teasing push, causing the silver Autobot to arch and whimper, his valve over sensitized from the stretching of the eggs and dual overloads, a second push, coupled with Prowl's digits giving a rough pinch of his external node sent him screaming into a third overload.

 

"Mmmm. You look good Jazz." Prowl moaned into his mate's audios, rubbing at the straining valve rim before playing with the madly flickering, swollen node. "Forgive me for not warning you. I thought you knew how Praxians... Bred." The white and black autobot purred, Jazz just giving a soft moan, frame shaking with exertion and covered with a thin sheen of condensation as Prowl chuckled and reached down to rub the bump of his mate's abdominal plating. 

 

Laying still, no energy left to snap and complain, Jazz let out a soft whine as he felt Prowl's digits sliding over the protoform of his abdomen, plating having shifted aside to make more room for what he had thought would be sparklings, the brood of eggs shifting within his chambers with every little movement, the TIC letting out a soft groan when Prowl gave a gentle push.

 

Caressing the place where his young now resided in Jazz, Prowl purred into the silver mech's audio. "Rest if you can... We're going to be stuck like this for a while." He hummed, kissing the silver mech, Jazz's optics dim. "Gonna kill ya." He mumbled as his optics shuttered, Prowl smiling in amusement though he chose not to respond. Jazz would have his young, though most likely in an unexpected way for the saboteur, but it was mostly the same thing... Wasn't it?


	2. A Hard Learned Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz humiliates Prowl before the other Autobot officers, including Prime... So Prowl decides to teach him a lesson... A lesson that will be hard to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the CORRECT fill for the kinky meme request lol. The first was TOTALLY wrong!
> 
> Based in the Shattered Glass Universe.  
> NON-CON WARNING

Jazz had to admit, his lover was crafty when he wanted to be, waiting for him within the darkness of their rooms when he had entered. He honestly hadn't expected his lover to jump him once the door had slid shut and locked, faceplates smashed against the wall, a black servo holding tightly to the back of his helm.

 

"Gerroff ma!!" Jazz snarled, attempting to push away from the wall, Prowl reaching around to grab his right servo, twisting it up behind his back and straining the joint, making the glossy black saboteur snarl in displeasure, and, though he wouldn't admit it, pain.

 

Prowl smirked, a satisfied look in the twist of his lip plating as he leaned close and nuzzled against Jazz's helm, purring softly as he ground those handsome faceplates into the wall. "Oh no, Jazz. I'm not going to let you go until I  _decide_ to... When you've learned your lesson." The Praxian's tone was cold enough to make Jazz grimace... Ok, so Prowl was obviously still mad about earlier, when he had pointed out the flaws in the SIC's command to Prime, the leader of the Autobots wasting no time in shaming Prowl before the collective meeting of the other officers. Honestly, it had been hot, seeing the anger in that red gaze directed on him, the flick of Prowl's doorwings in his agitation and embarrassment, but now, he wasn't so sure it had been smart to anger Prowl.

 

"Aww c'mon, Prowler... Let's jus' talk it out, ma-" Jazz let out a yelp when his faceplates were more roughly ground against the wall, making him moan with pain, a flare of unwanted arousal passing through him at the rare display of emotion and dominance from his mate. "Al'ight! Stop tha' would ya??" Jazz growled, forcing himself to relax against the wall, audios picking up on the soft purr that the Praxian made at his submission. "Good mech. Now Jazz, you were very...  _Embarrassing_ , especially in front of Prime. So I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

 

Jazz shuddered at the dark undertone to that smooth purr, red visor brightening a little more as Prowl leaned in close to his audio so that the saboteur could feel each exvent over the sensitive metal, shivering at the closeness as Prowl spoke. "But once I'm done with you, no one will remember  _my_ blunder.. They will be too busy with your... _Condition_." Prowl whispered against the metal before laving his glossa over it, drawing a soft whine from the black mech.

 

Barely having time to respond, Jazz let out a growl of surprise as he was jerked away from the wall and shoved, the saboteur stumbling and smacking his faceplates against the edge of the berth, his olfactory ridge cracking from the force of the blow. Groaning, Jazz reached a servo up to grip his faceplates, his digits feeling the slickness of energon, so focused on his newfound injury, that he wasn't aware of Prowl approaching until it was too late, the Praxian upon him and tossing him up onto the berth.

 

"I swear, Prowl, If ya don' stop this lil game, I'm gonna fragging-" Jazz let out a frustrated snarl as Prowl ignored him, pinning him down on the berth, a flare of pain flashing through the saboteur's frame when his injury came into contact with the berth, groaning softly.

 

"You should've thought of that  _before_ humiliating me in front of Prime." Prowl purred in a sickly sweet tone, one servo pushing his berth mate's faceplating into the berth, the other servo holding onto Jazz's hips to keep his aft upturned in the air. "Now it's  _my_ turn to shame _you_." The Praxian whispered, digits digging into the seam of the other's panel, smirking. "Open or I rip it off, sweetspark." He purred, tone falsely endearing.

 

Jazz growled lowly at the taunting of the other Autobot, but allowed his panel to slide aside. The Autobots may not be shy when it came to interfacing, specifically the saboteur, he just had absolutely  _no_ interest in visiting Ratchet without a panel... Already, every mech and femme that was half intelligent avoided visits to the "med bay" as much as they could... Ratchet was nearly insane, and sometimes an unlucky visitor would come out more damaged than he had been going in, or fragged so badly that they couldn't walk properly for megacycles. So, Jazz would rather not visit Ratchet, specifically without a panel, which the "medic" would most likely take as an invitation. The black mech was pulled from his thoughts when two digits were shoved into his valve, the saboteur giving a soft growl as the digits caught on his dry walls, causing him to jerk.

 

Laughing in amusement at the other mech's response, Prowl shuddered. In the rare instances he was able to dominate Jazz, he fully enjoyed the reactions he could get out of the other officer... Jazz was so hot when he was writhing beneath him, specifically when the Praxian wouldn't give him an overload, leaving him running hot and in sensory deprivation for joors at a time until Jazz was a sobbing, needy mess... He could've done that again, and shown the vids to the whole ship, but Prowl was a possessive mech, and he didn't want anyone seeing Jazz like that besides himself. "Mmmm.~ You're always so tight Jazz. I could frag you for joors and you'd still be as tight as that little Decepticon we played with.~" Prowl purred against his lover's neck, pushing images of Swindle, the little jeep at their mercies for several cycles until Megatron was able to negotiate his return... Needless to say, they hadn't seen Swindle since, Jazz bringing back reports that the small mech was almost mindless, locked up in his own processor... Oh how good it would be to get their servos on that little bot again.

 

The memories did their job and Prowl began to receive insistent pings from his spike demanding release from the ever tightening housing, purring as he remembered the panting mech beneath him and began to thrust his digits, the images and thoughts that had been pushed down the bond enough for Jazz's arousal to skyrocket, albeit unwillingly, and his valve had begun to produce lubricants.

 

Jazz moaned as Prowl gave a rough twist of his clawed digits, the pointed tips scratching lightly at his inner walls, enough to allow blue to tint the lubricants beginning to dribble free, the saboteur jerking when Prowl placed a rough flick to his external sensor node, causing it to throb. "Please, Prowler... I don' wanna do this righ' now!" The black mech pleaded softly, a flicker of fear in his tone as he dug his digits into the berth, Prowl pressing his thumb digit against his external node insistently... He knew that the Praxian had something trick in that dirty processor of his, and Jazz didn't want to know what it was. "I don't know Jazz... You embarrassed me... Perhaps I should leave you here? Get you all hot and needy before and then show everyone just how tough you are?" Prowl purred in response, his doorwings shivering slightly at the thought.

 

A flash of denta appeared as Jazz smirked, watching his mate out of the corner of his optics.. He'd call his bluff. "Ya wouldn' dare! Yar a possessive glitch, an' wouldna let anybot see ma like this... Cause tha's only for ya to see." He responded in a growl, though he felt a brief flare of fear pass through his spark... If Prowl did that, it would ruin his reputation! He'd be the laughing stock of the entirety of the Autobot forces, and he'd no doubt have dozens of mechs attempting to drag him off for a piece of his aft. Autobots were sadistic fraggers after all.

 

Chuckling softly, Prowl smirked widely down at the shivering mech, enjoying the flare of fear he had felt through the bond, and the anger Jazz felt at being pinned down, open for the Praxian's uses. "You're right Jazz, I wouldn't do that." He responded, panel sliding open with a soft  _schnick,_ chuckling. "But I can do something much,  _much_ worse to let them know you're my... How do the humans say it? My  _bitch_?" Prowl purred darkly as he rubbed the head of his spike against his mate's outer folds, shuddering.

 

Jazz felt a brief flare of concern pass through him... What could Prowl do? Damage him badly enough that he'd have to go to the medbay? Make him beg? The black mech's thoughts were cut off with a cry when Prowl suddenly jerked forwards, hilting himself into the saboteur's valve. 

 

Cursing, Jazz bit through his lower lip component as he was suddenly jolted by the inward thrust, cheek plating scratching across the berth's surface, the Autobot TIC letting out a snarl as Prowl set a rough pace, each inward snap of his hips sending Jazz sliding.

 

Prowl groaned in amused pleasure as he watched Jazz's digits scrabble at the berth beneath him, trying to pull away from the brutal pace of his rough lover, the Praxian giving a sharp laugh as he moved both servos to those slim black hips, holding him in place as he ravaged the other mech, relishing each whimper, cry and moan pouring from those soft, plush lips. Leaning forwards he captured Jazz's lips as the other mech attempted to speak, biting those soft lip components and laving his glossa over the shallow wounds. He could feel Jazz coming undone to the rough fragging he was receiving, causing the Praxian's doorwings to flare outwards in dominance.

 

Jazz cried out when Prowl finally released his bleeding lip components, black and white hips connecting with his aft hard enough to leave strips of paint transfer, the saboteur snarling and attempting to pull away again only to howl when Prowl reached around to grip his spike in a cruel grip. "P-Prowl!" Jazz shouted, the burn in his valve a little more than uncomfortable, and the grip on his spike enough to draw him to a shallow overload. "I'm sorra!!" Jazz screamed as he overloaded, shaking beneath his superior, Prowl giving another rough snap of his hips before he buried himself in Jazz and overloaded with a snarl.

 

Laying awkwardly, Jazz jerked when he felt the steel capped spike of his lover pierce through the thick gel of his gestation chambers, letting out a keen of surprise and pain, attempting to pull away when he realized just what Prowl was planning. "Prowl! Prowl I'm sorra! Please Prowler!" He begged as that iron grip never ceased, keeping his aft flush to the SIC's hips as the base of his spike began to inflate, breeding coding taking over.

 

Whimpering, Jazz felt each pulse of transfluids begin to flood the sensitive chambers, leaving him with a fuzzy feeling... Only several things were wrong. Prowl's knot wasn't abnormal, the saboteur rather enjoying it, but Prowl's sudden decision to  _breed_ with him made a different story... As well as Prowl's attitude.

 

Finally, once his knot had inflated enough to keep Jazz firmly in place, Prowl released the other's hips, humming as he draped over the black mech's backstruts. "Get comfortable. It might take a while." He murmured in a sated tone, Jazz frowning deeply as he tried to make optic contact with the other mech. "Whaddya mean it's gonna-Ah! Prowl wha' is tha'??" Jazz cried out when he felt as if Prowl's knot was expanding more than normal.

 

Prowl felt the eggs in his own tank fall into place to be transferred to the incubator, or "carrier", the Praxian letting out an uncharacteristic whimper as the first egg began to push against his knot, the transfluid duct beginning to spread and stretch against the egg's assault, the previous overload making it slick and easier for the eggs to slide along it.

 

Whining when he felt his already straining valve begin to stretch a little more, Jazz dug his clawed digits into the berth beneath him, shifting in discomfort as the rim of his valve was met with something hard, covered thinly by the protoform of the Praxian's spike, and felt it begin to push into him. "Prowl!!" Jazz shouted, the previously uncomfortable burn now becoming painful, optics watering with optical lubricants as the first egg pressed passed the straining rim of his valve and into the trembling insides of the shaking mech. Jazz could've sworn he felt every inch that egg moved, raking against oversensitive nodes and bringing him towards another overload as it finally pushed out of Prowl's spike, the steel tip having shifted aside to allow the stretch of the protoform.

 

"P-Prowl?" Jazz trembled as he felt the first heavy weight within his tanks. "I-I'm sorra... C-Can ya stop?" The black mech whimpered, not caring how weak he must've sounded, but to be sparked up with not  _live_ young, but carrying his superior's  _eggs_ was the most humiliating punishment Prowl could've chosen for him. He would be the laughing stock of the entire ship!

 

Purring softly at his lover's unease, Prowl gave a soft rumble of amusement. "Can't stop-AH! Now,  _lover boy_." The Praxian taunted the other mech with the use of his own slang, chuckling. "You're just going to have to lie there and take it." Prowl hissed as the second egg began to push into the duct, the friction making his spike hot to the touch, others crowding at the entrance as Prowl reached and traced a digit against that straining valve, chuckling as he leaned close to the glossy black audio. "Like I said, Jazz, I'll let everyone know that you're  _my bitch_." The Praxian whispered, giving a rough jerk on the knot, shuddering at the keen it drew out of the other mech. 

 

Shutting his optics, Jazz bit his bruised and bleeding lip component as he felt another egg push into him, the second plopping into his chambers, screaming and thrashing weakly as the third egg threw him into a sudden overload, his weakly clenching valve helping the egg along, the fifth pushing into him as the fourth made it's way down... Finally, it was over, and Jazz, heavy with eggs, was disengaged from Prowl, who let him drop to the berth.

 

"There we go. Now everyone will realize who the real femme is in this relationship." Prowl leered, giving Jazz's aft a rough slap, drawing a cry from the smaller mech.

 

Jazz whimpered and curled up, every shift of the eggs inside of him causing him to feel sick to his tanks, fighting the urge to purge as Prowl stood upright, spike retracting behind his panel. "Make sure you visit Ratchet, Jazz. Wouldn't want my offspring to be weak, would we?" The Praxian smirked, tauntingly caressing the faceplating of the panting mech. "Now be a good boy and stay here for now."

 

With dim optics, faceplates burning with shame, anger and humiliation, Jazz watched Prowl saunter out of the room, leaving him alone on the sticky berth and heavy with young. "I'll fragging kill you." He growled lowly, his overstretched valve clenching at the statement as if to remind him of what would happen if he challenged Prowl again, bringing the saboteur to shut his optics and curl up even more tightly. There was nothing else he could do.


End file.
